


Being Polite

by Blue Yeti (blueyeti)



Series: Being... [2]
Category: Chronicles of Chrestomanci - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Religions, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-12
Updated: 2005-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeti/pseuds/Blue%20Yeti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Millie gets religion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Polite

The Living Asheth is always polite when she goes to the church of World 12A. She bends her head, and G-d, who is also polite, chats about the happenings of World Zero.

Millie, no longer the Goddess, listens attentively, asking after Bast and Leweth. The Immortal Asheth doesn't much like G-d – only a pretentious god attempts to claim an entire series. Millie's opinions are different, after combing the Chrestomanci Library for 'Educational' books; G-d is simply disorganised.

Sometimes, on bad days, she remembers being a god.

So when Gwendoline brings G-d's church to life, G-d fussing up Above, Millie smiles.


End file.
